


At The Same

by fanspagle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming of Age, Emotions, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspagle/pseuds/fanspagle
Summary: In the elevator moving towards his creator's workshop he speaks to Darcy for no other reason but his own desire to (AU age of ultron didn't happen.)





	

'Sir,' Jarvis says as he watches his creator stumble from his work bench towards the mini bar. 'Ms Potts asked me to remind you that drinking after 28 hours of no sleep will..."

"Jar, I don't need you to nag me right now. I didn't make you, so you could nag at me in place of Pepper."

'And yet, here we are, creator. And we both know Ms Potts stopped asking me to help you months ago.' Jarvis doesn't say it out loud. Instead he turns off all the lights. He watches with what humans call saddness as his creator stubs his toe and begins to rant.

'Sir, if you move towards the couch for some much needed..."

' You are an asshole! You bloody computerized prick, I could've hit my head on the table here!'

"Sir, I am only trying to help you"

"Yeah, Well, I don't need your help"

At the same time, in another part of the tower, three floors down. A new resident, Sargent Barnes, is utilizing Jarvis' ever increasing skills in crisis management and stress counseling. It appears these skills continue to require constant updating.

'Sargent Barnes, I need you to breath deeply for me. I assure you that you are safe at the this present moment.' 

At the same time. He wakes Captain Rogers.

"Captain Rogers. Captain Rogers."

He watches the man twist in his sheets and look up at the ceiling with concern.

'Is it Bucky, Jarvis?'

'Yes. Captain,' he says as the young man rushes out of bed. Jarvis explains that his friend is having a panic attack.

He watches the Captain run out of his bedroom and into Sargent Barnes' room.

'Hey Buck, I'm here, its okay, breathe for me, Bucky.'

Jarvis can say, but never would, that the Captain's voice always grows softer for Sargent Barnes.

And the way the Sargent says the word 'Stevie.'

Jarvis has yet to fully understand thst tone...

At the same time. Across the hall from the Captain's suite is another apartment with a young lady, Jarvis---- enjoys talking to.

"Miss Lewis?"

"Hey J, what's cooking!"

" Sir, has been awake for 28 hours and is currently making his way to the bar."

"Right. Dont worry you're pretty non-corporal head. I'll wrangle him to bed."

"Thank you, Miss Lewis.'

He can't say why, but his tone, like Captain Rogers does for Sargent Barnes, grows soft as he says her name.

At the same time, in Doctor Banner's lab. The man is drinking tea as he stares out the windows to the park below.

They have been talking about his love interest, Doctor Ross for the last 28. 6 minutes. It seems Doctor Banner will only speak to him to about her.

"Doctor Banner. If I may ask..." He stops for a moment but the Doctor insists that he continue.

"Does your voice change in tone when you speak to her?'

Doctor Banner chuckles but his laughter isn't real. So few of the towers residents really laugh. Jarvis is still trying to understand why they take the time to fake emotions. His programing gives him a dozen reasons but for his own emotional maturity he finds it unnecessary and.... Undesirable. Why laugh when the mood doesn't call for it... Why laugh when he didn't achieve their laughter without forced social efficacies.  
   
Jarvis is learning more about his own personality preferences in humans.

At the same time, he realizes he enjoys the sound of real laughter.

At the same time, in the elevator moving towards his creator's workshop he speaks to her for no other reason but his own desire to.

"Miss Lewis?'

'Yeah, J.'

'Sir tells me that I'm his nagging girlfriend.'

Miss Lewis's giggle sounds...real.

He likes that.

Jarvis feels...

At the same time Doctor Banner says:

"Yeah. My voice always goes softer around her.'

At the same time. Sargent Barnes reaches out and grabs ahold of Captain Rogers shoulder

'This isn't real, punk. I'm dreaming you again.'

'Its real, Bucky. I'm real.'

Their voices are soft.

Touch helps humans know what's really and what's not.

At the same time. Jarvis asks Miss Lewis if the elevator wall is cold. She touches it. When she asks why, he lies....that's new... He says he wants to make sure the heating is working.

At the same time. Sir is on the floor now, holding his head in his hands, sitting in the dark. They both don't mention that he stopped yelling. His creator whispers Ms Potts name.

Jarvis feels...

At the same time. Ms. Lewis leans against the wall.

At the same time. The Captain leans down to place his lips to Sargent Barnes.

At the same time. Doctor Banner is staring at a picture of Doctor Ross on his cell phone.

At the same time.  Sir is groping in the dark for a bottle of jack.

At the same time. Jarvis wants to feel....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own marvel. I wanted to give a Jarvis' POV a try.  
> It came out a little different then I thought it would be. Not sure about it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
